Loki
It's been awhile since I've lived in a beautiful house such as this. The old wooden structure was that of an old German style home from the 1800's. I just loved the style of these homes. There was something just so alluring about it, almost… reminiscent. I dislike moving very much, but, due to certain circumstances, I have to continually be on the move from home to home, wondering around as if I'm a weary and lost soul. I quickly gathered my things and headed in, and once inside, I could see that the furniture was placed just the way I liked. How odd. I don't remember telling the movers I wanted things set up. Without pondering too hard on it, I made my way to the bedroom upstairs. The day was fading and my body needed its rest. As I shut my eyes, I felt the soft tugging of the sheets as my cat jumped on the bed to join me. Loki was an odd cat. He just sat there and stared at me constantly. Never moving or budging really, occasionally he'd run from me or hiss, otherwise, he just watched. Sometimes, I found it quite hard to sleep with his yellow eyes watching me from the distance, but I loved him all the same, so I just turned to my side. On the desk was an unfamiliar set of silver keys, ones that more then likely were left behind by the movers. Oh well, I'd just return them in the morning. As the dawn of the next day arrived I sat up and stretched, letting out a big yawn. My eyes drifted back to the stand only to see that the keys from the night before were, in fact, missing. I got up and looked around wondering if they had fallen down as I slept. I then turned to see that in the door way Loki was standing there staring at me, watching. I walked towards him but he hissed once again and darted down the hallway. I heard the front door open and quickly went to check it out. Had the movers returned for their keys after all? But wait, I didn't give them a key. I peered around the corner to see an unknown pale woman entering my house. I called out to her, "Who are you? This is my house!" She looked up momentarily but then bent down to pick Loki up. Had she not heard me? I moved into the open and yelled even louder, "Leave my house!" It was as if she couldn't see or hear me though. She didn't respond so I did what I could and picked up the nearest object, a vase, and threw it. That got her attention! She stopped dead, then took a deep breath in. There in her arms, Loki was staring as he always had. She proceeded to make herself comfortable in the house, as if she owned the place. She walked around me as if I wasn't even here. I was beginning to wonder if she was even real or just a figment of my imagination. After awhile, I treated her like she wasn't even there and we seemed to co-exist in a decent way. She wasn't a bad roommate, she kept to herself mainly and left my stuff alone. Then, one day she decided to go into my room, without even asking, and touch my things. She moved my furniture around and put my things in the attic. I can stand a lot of things, but touching my things was one thing I just couldn't handle. As a good roommate, I walked over to her and proceeded to try to reason with her. She didn't listen at all though. When she was gone I went to the attic and grabbed my things, placing them back in my room. Everything had a specific order and I would not let her ruin it. When she returned home she came back into my room and stopped dead in her tracks once again. "It's time for you to leave." She, as always, ignored me. As she began to move my things once again, I yelled and yelled for her to stop, but no answer. So, completely enraged at being ignored by a figment of my own imagination, I decided it was time to get rid of my 'invisible friend'. I grabbed my lamp and hit her over and over again. There in the doorway Loki watched. He knew how I got about my things. He shouldn't judge me so harshly. I knelt down next to her body and realized she had stopped breathing. "That's better." I smiled, then picked her up and took her downstairs, and placed her laying down on the couch where she'd wake up in a few hours. I went to the kitchen to clean up a little bit, wondering what I should do for now. I went back to the living room and she was gone, I guess she was just a figment of my imagination. As I passed the mirror in the hall I stopped in sheer horror. The face looking back at me was none other then my roommate's face, pale skin and all. I screamed in terror and ran, I ran for a long time outside. As dawn arrived once again I decided to look for a new home. Before the end of the day I found the perfect house, one where I could get a new start away from the horror of the old home I had just come from. The old wooden structure was that of an old German style home from the 1800's. I just loved the style of these homes. There was something just so alluring about it, almost...reminiscent. I dislike moving very much, but, due to certain circumstances, I have to continually be on the move from home to home, wondering around as if I'm a weary and lost soul. And there, sitting inside the door, was Loki. Sitting and staring at me, as if to welcome me home. Video __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Animals Category:Videos Category:Ghosts